Lucky Girly Pretty Cure
Lucky Girly Pretty Cure (ブルーミング プリキュア Rakki Garuri Purikyua) is the second installment of SodaCat16's fanseries. The story revolves around fortune telling, luck, friendship, and emotions. It may or may not be seriously written in the future, the writer doesn't know yet. Plot The three kingdoms of the Fortune World have long been at peace. The Arcane Kingdom, The Glass Kingdom, and the Pendulum Kingdom have not fought a war with each other in centuries. Yet, the three are still recovering from what ravaged them long ago. However, when a fourth power long forgotten, the Misfo Nomads, rises up and attacks with reckless abandon, each Kingdom sends out a Messenger, believing theirs to be the only hope to recover a legendary warrior from another world. These Messengers each arrive on a planet named 'Earth', which houses the reincarnations of the warriors who fell in the past war. However, their plans are quickly jeopardized when the Misfo Nomads begin their siege on Earth as well. Fortunately, these warriors, Pretty Cure, quickly come to light, and begin to protect not only Earth, but the three Kingdoms they protected as well. Together, Cure Tarot, Cure Crystal, and Cure Swing must use their vastly different powers to come together and defeat Lord R-Tune and his Misfo Commanders. Will they come together and restore the Fortune World to its former glory? Or will all luck go out in a blaze of glory? Find out in Lucky Girly Pretty Cure! Characters Cures Sayo Hokusai / Cure Tarot '' *''Voiced by: Shino Shimoji'' *''Intro: "May the cards tell a bright fortune! Cure Tarot!"'' Sayo is the youngest of the three, only being 13 years old. She is kindly, affectionate, and ever so overzealous. But her sweet and bubbly personality does tend to get in the way of her schoolwork, as she tends to get caught up in daydreams about everyday life and not-so-everyday life. But even with a bit of focusing difficulty, she's a hard worker through and through! Sayo is also a fan of telling fortunes, and always has a deck of Tarot Cards on her. Sayo is short, too, with curly sky blue hair, a small side ponytail on top of her head. She's thin, and rather frail, but that doesn't stop her from wanting to do everything she can, even if she tends to overestimate her abilities. Sayo's eyes are a piercing blue color, and that color often make it into her clothes, as she is a fan of all cool colors. She tends to wear roomy, casual clothes like t-shirts, cargo shorts, and sneakers, and they're often covered in all sorts of star patterns. As Cure Tarot, her hair becomes longer and straightens itself out slightly, and gains a gradient that slowly becomes purple towards the tips. She also gains a large violet streak across her bangs. Her side ponytail also poofs out more, becoming less of a single curl and more multiple curls. Her outfit is a dark blue strapless corset-like top, covered in stars and red ribbons, and two long disconnected sleeves that are much lighter in color. Her skirt is a light blue tutu that matches the sleeves in colors, and blue snowflake-covered thigh-highs with bright pink flats. ''Mayuko Sawai / Cure Crystal '' *''Voiced by: Yū Wakui'' *''Intro: "May this ball tell a sparkling fortune! Cure Crystal!"'' Mayuko is 14 years old, and is slightly more stern than her bright reds would betray. A disciplined students with good grades, skilled in athletics, and the president of the Fortune Telling Club. One would think she's perfect, but she's far from that. She's stubborn, tends to overexert herself, and is the slightest bit careless. But that's because she doesn't want people to worry for her, so she feels isolating her true, passionate, intense, and brash self is the best way to do that. Mayuko has an athletic build, with a body most people would kill for. Well, except for the chest size but...that's not important. She has curly, short red hair that she doesn't take much care of. She typically wears bright red clothes, usually hoodies and jeans. She secretly carries a miniature crystal ball with her when she goes anywhere. As Cure Crystal, her hair...remains exactly the same, save for gaining a red-orange gradient and a vermillion streak across her bangs. She also gains a heart ahoge that is clipped by a crystalline hair pin. Her outfit is a dark red strapless corset-like top, covered in stars and red ribbons, and two long disconnected sleeves that are much lighter in color. Her skirt is a pink tutu that matches the sleeves in colors, and red heart-covered thigh-highs with bright pink flats. ''Rie Okasawa / Cure Swing '' *''Voiced by: Yui Ishikawa'' *''Intro: "May the pendulum tell a glittering fortune! Cure Swing!"'' Rie Okasawa is tiring. Well, she's cheerful, energetic, and rather all over the place. She can get anyone incredibly pumped over anything. But she's known around town as "The Bouncy Vampire Girl", as she appears, bounces around in her usual manner, and when she leaves, it's as though she sucked all the energy out of her. But is her exciting exterior hiding something dark? Rie is the second tallest of the Cures, with blonde hair tied into two poofy twintails. Her eyes are a glimmering green color. Despite her often wearing very bright colors, she is the most fashion conscious of the girls, so her outfits always miraculously go together. Seeing her in any type of fashion is not rare. She is always seen wearing a pendulum somewhere as an accessory. As Cure Swing, her twintails extend much more, and they gradient to black, as well as a black streak appears across her bangs. Her outfit is a dark green strapless corset-like top, covered in stars and red ribbons, and two long disconnected sleeves that are much lighter in color. Her skirt is a light green tutu that matches the sleeves in colors, and green star-covered thigh-highs with bright pink flats. Mascots ''Fool The Messenger from the Tarot Kingdom. Fool is a rabbit-like fairy who harps on the "infinite possibilities" of the world. Although she may seem nonsensical and wild with her predictions, 9/10 times they have to-the-minute accuracy. She is also the largest of the fairies, being the size of a basketball. Amethyst The Messenger from the Glass Kingdom. Amethyst is a quiet cat-like fairy in a witch hat. She doesn't speak very often, and when she does, they're often only one or two word sentence. However, her predictions often extend far beyond what anyone asked, taking up multiple paragraphs worth. Some say the crystal ball around her neck is alive, but no one knows. Momentum The Messenger from the Pendulum Kingdom. Momentum, informally "Mome" is a fox-like fairy who cannot stay still. It is physically impossible for them. Whether it be swinging back and forth or simply vibrating in place, they're always moving. Despite being quite talkative, they cannot communicate their predictions. Rather, they must communicate through movement, like a pendulum, and someone must read their movement. They've also accidentally created a small legend about them around town as the "magically helpful fox fairy". Fortune World Lady Arcana The ruler of the Arcane Kingdom, and the one responsible for sending Fool to Earth. She is kind, loving, and wise. Although she wishes to fight the forces of Lord R-Tune, he has imprisoned her with power-restricting chains. Empress A servant of Lady Arcana. She is soft-spoken and shy, but has the slightest bit of a queen complex if one looks hard enough. She has been commanding the Arcane Kingdom's forces in Lady Arcana's stead, but worries she is not good enough. She is always in touch with the Cures via the Tarot Net. Princess Psyche The ruler of the Glass Kingdom, and the one responsible for sending Amethyst to Earth. She can be a bit temperamental, brash, and a little bratty, but is always passionate and cares for her kingdom. She has had her will and emotions taken by Lord R-Tune, and cannot fight him. Agate A servant of Princess Psyche. She is stoic and incredibly skeptical of the Cures at first, but slowly warms up to them. Despite her strict regimen, she has managed to keep the Glass Kingdom the most in tact out of the three. She keeps contact with the Cures via the Crystal Link. Khan Pivot The ruler of the Pendulum Kingdom. She is wise, and very strong, if a bit unintellectual. She held out the longest against R-Tune, but soon was imprisoned in a massive bird cage and transformed into a monster. Clock A servant of Khan Pivot. She is very worrisome and careful, and this often is her downfall as she overplans every move she makes. However, she has managed to protect both Khan Pivot and the Pendulum Kingdom regardless. She keeps contact with the Cures via the Pendulum Message. Misfo Nomads Lord R-Tune The "leader" of the Misfo Nomads (although they all seem to not care much for his words). He is cruel, sharp-tongued, and painfully witty. All the puns. His physical and tactical strength is incredibly high, and he is a force to be reckoned with. It appears he is the sole source of Unluck Liquid. Tragedy The first Misfo Commander. He is a sobbing adult male who wishes for the cruel world to end so everyone can meet the same fate he has. All of his Badboons can be identified by his blue scarf. Adversity Adversity is the second Misfo Commander. She is a wrathful, cruel young girl who hates when people are laughing and having fun. All of her Badboons can be identified by her red ribbon. Hardship Hardship is the third Misfo Commander. He is a large, muscular wolf with a penchant for snark, beast-like rage, and throwing people halfway across a city. All of his Badboons can be identified by his yellow wolf ears. Rot No one knows who Rot is, but apparently they're a Misfo Commander. No one has ever seen them in person, but they have heard their voice. He is easily the darkest and most manipulative of the group, preying on innocent people's deepest insecurities to create the most powerful of Badboons. His Badboons can be identified by their masks. Civilians Rumiko Okano//Ruru A young girl of unknown origin who recently transferred to the Cures' school. She seems to know about the Precure, and often helps out in any way she can. Rie seems convinced she used to be affiliated with the Misfo Nomads, but there's no way. Kikyou Yakuta The vice president of the Fortune Telling Club and Rie's sister. She is often lovestruck over anybody she sees and daydreams about all sorts of romantic things. Although she clearly knows nothing about the Precure, she was the on responsible for giving Sayo a Pretty Key. Namie Uchida The Cures' homeroom teacher. She's rather lazy and often pals around with her students, but that doesn't mean she doesn't do a good job. She tends to be ridiculed by the other teachers for her sloppy ways, but her student's always get good marks so neh neh to them. She offers the Cures life advice and a safe place to talk, and even gave Mayuko a Pretty Key. Garrick Hoshizora The "bartender" and a cashier at The Chimera & Basilisk. He's a rather friendly, exciting dude, and always knows the perfect drink to whip up for you to match your mood. Also, sometimes his boyfriend hangs around the bar, but for some reason he always seems to be cosplaying as an Orc. He's sweet, affectionate, and is always willing to lend an ear and even some advice, even if it's advice he himself doesn't follow. He is responsible for giving Rie a Pretty Key. Places Kamimachi The town where all the Lucky Girly Cures live. It's not a bustling metropolis but it isn't a small country town either. It is rather well known for its many delicious restaurants, and its spot on fortune telling. Some rumors say that visiting this town will bless your life. Ginger Academy The school the Cures attend. It isn't super large, but it has the most state of the art technology available, as well as the most complex hallway layout in the country. For some reason, an awful lot of the students are apparently also idols... The Chimera & Basilisk A local "tavern" that's really just a totally-not-bar and general nerd store. Comic books, cards, tabletop and video games, merchandise, and all that. It acts as the Cures' hangout/headquarters. Sweet Heron A café/inn the girls meet in and occasionally stay at for overnight Cure duties. It is very decorative and always has a minimum of three birds hanging out in it. It is very quiet and quaint, and serves the best hot strawberry milk anyone will ever taste. Items Transformation Items Cure Grimoire Sayo's Transformation Item. It is a small blue book with a Tarot Card on each page. She opens it, flips to a page in the middle with a "The Cure" card, and pulls it out as it starts glowing. She proceeds to bring the card up, down to her face, and quickly passes it over her, declaring "Precure! Fortune Change!", and the glow from the card fills everything. Cure Sphere Mayuko's Transformation Item. It is a small red orb, attached to two gold rings on a necklace. She brings her hands up to it, and spreads her fingers. The orb glows red, and a star appears inside of it and begins spinning. She closes her eyes and says "Haaaaaaa..." as the orb levitates, and then suddenly her eyes shoot open, as the star stops mid-spin. She then declares "Precure! Fortune Change!" and the glow from the pendant fills everything. Cure Pendulum Rie's Transformation Item. It is a small yellow pyramid, stars carved into each side, with a silver ring embedded into it, and it is tied around a black string. Rie holds it up, and gently pokes at it, causing it to swing slightly. The carvings begin to glow as the swinging grows more and more intense, before stopping altogether dead center. Rie then declares "Precure! Fortune Change!" and the flow from the pendulum fills everything. Useful Items Luck Jar A special glass jar used to contain Unluck Liquid from Badboons. It is a regular jar with an oversized cork. When Unluck Liquid enters the jar, it changes from a purple goop to a golden powder. When the jar fills to the top, something good will happen. Tarot Net While not actually an item, the Tarot Net is a network between the Arcane Kingdom and all Tarot Cards that allow them to be used as a form of communication. When a Tarot Card is used, the image is replaced with a live video of the person communicating with it. Crystal Link Similarly, the Crystal Link allows those in the Crystal Kingdom to use any form a crystalline sphere as a means of communication. When being used, the person appears as a full body hologram inside of the crystal ball. Pendulum Message The Pendulum Message is the least useful of the three, as it does not transmit any sound. Rather, those in the Pendulum Kingdom swing any sort of pendulum in such a way as to transmit the proper message. It works better than it sounds, but not well enough. Even Rie tends to mess up her reading occasionally. Pretty Keys Pretty Keys are strange, in that collecting them is difficult. Rather than being obtained by defeating monsters, they are obtained through everyday life. When a Cure is close to having a breakthrough in a relationship they're in with someone, often the other person will find a Pretty Key, which they will often give to the Cure. These Pretty Keys are very important, as they allow the Cures to access their Ultimate Weapons, unlock the hearts of Marionette Badboons, and possibly even more things. It is said that just being in the vicinity of a Pretty Key will make someone happy. Attack Items Fortune Chain Sayo's Ultimate Weapon. Rather than be a real chain, it is a deck of Tarot Cards that are all magically linked together. In addition to being a powerful weapon, they allow Sayo to use "Shining Fortune Shuffle", her Ultimate Attack. Fortune Ball Mayuko's Ultimate Weapon. It is a large, red crystal ball on the end of a stick. Despite having no visible spikes, it apparently is very sharp. It allows Mayuko to use "Shimmering Fortune Collapse", her Ultimate Attack. Fortune Pendulum Rie's Ultimate Weapon. It is a large, yellow pendulum at the end of a chain. Despite it being almost the size of an air conditioner and obviously being incredibly heavy, Rie is capable of whipping it around like paper. It allows Rie to use "Glittering Fortune Metronome", her Ultimate Attack. Music Let's Divine! Lucky Girly Pretty Cure / Fortune is Today's Color #Let's Divine! Lucky Girly Pretty Cure #Fortune is Today's Color #Let's Divine! Lucky Girly Pretty Cure (Original Melody Karaoke) #Fortune is Today's Color (Original Melody Karaoke) Lucky Girly Pretty Cure! Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Fortune Sound! #Lucky Girly Pretty Cure Main Theme #Let's Divine! Lucky Girly Pretty Cure (TV Size) #Schooltime Sleepiness #We'll be right back! (Eyecatch) #Sayo's Theme #Mayuko's Theme #Rie's Theme #Ruru's Theme #Don't Forget Everydays #Get Happy Girls #Woah! A Badboon! #Precure! Fortune Change! #May fortune smile on your blackened hearts! #Unstoppable #Fortune Smile #Fate Foretold our Smiles #I...I really like you! #Messenger Party #The Chimera & Basilisk #Fortune is Today's Color (TV Size) Lucky Girly Pretty Cure! Original Soundtrack 2: Pretty Cure Sound of Luck! #Let's Lucky Happy! #Let's Lucky Happy! (Original Karaoke Version) #Fortune World #Arcane Kingdom #Glass Kingdom #Pendulum Kingdom #A Shady Fellow #R-Tune Appears! #Bad Luck Encroaching #Unluck for All #Fades into Tragederium #Luck of the Draw #I've Been Waiting For You To Say That! #Holding Hands #Let's Fight For The Love We Share #Cure Wish, Go! #Fate is in Our Hands #Dash Up The Hill That Leads to our Bright Futures! #Epilogue ~Forever Lucky Girls~ #Let's Lucky Happy! (TV Size) Lucky Girly Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 1 ~Four-Leaf Hearts~ #Let's Divine! Lucky Girly Pretty Cure ~Lucky Girly Pretty Cure Together~ #The Lucky Girly Precure's Greeting #Drawing Hearts and Straws Song #Card Guardian Hokusai #Phoenix's Future Sawai #Fashion Bolt Okasawa #Jar Thoughts Okano #Fire and Ice Hokusai & Mayuko Sawai #Remember Me and We Hokusai & Rie Okasawa #Strong Sunlight Song #Fortune is Today's Color ~Lucky Girly Pretty Cure Together~ Blooming Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 2 ~Full Splendor! Hearts Together~ #Let's Lucky Happy! ~Lucky Girly Pretty Cure Together~ #The Lucky Girly Precure's Greeting (+Ruru) ~Next~ #Vivid Days Song #A Million Swans Hokusai #Crystal Line Fire Sawai #That Trendy Girl Okasawa #A Letter to Me Okano #The Color of Dreaming Sawai & Rie Okasawa #Heading Onwards Hokusai & Rumiko Okano #Checkerboard Paradise Song #Team Princess Hokusai, Mayuki Sawai, Rie Okasawa Trivia *This is the first season where the Cures all have unique Transformation Items. *This is the first season where the Cures are all technically from different Kingdoms. *The three Cures are all voiced by the three main characters in Aikatsu! Season 3. **Sayo Hokusai and Akari Ozora **Mayuko Sawai and Sumire Hikami **Rie Okasawa and Hinaki Shinjoa ***Both are also knowledgeable about fashion and are incredibly peppy, and use both green and yellow as a theme color. *All of the Misfo Commanders are named after synonyms for "bad luck" *Lucky Girly Pretty Cure is the first Precure series where all the Cures are already in the same club prior to becoming Precure. *This is the first season where none of the Precure outfits have proper shoulder-covering. Category:Fan Series